Love is in the Air
by shules4life
Summary: Its Shawn and Juliet's one year anniversary, and Juliet has something else in mind then they had planned. Really, bad summary. Its just a smutty story with no major plot.  SHULES AND SMUT! what else would i write about?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PSYCH.

I wrote all three chapters before publishing because I hate reading stories that you have to wait for the next chapters. I just want to read from beginning to end. So, that's what I did. Hope you like it!

"Ok, thank you" Shawn said as he hung up the phone.

Gus looked at Shawn curiously. "Who was that?"

"Dinner reservations, my friend, that's what. Do u know what today is?"

"National talk like a pirate day?"

"No Gus! Guess again."

"Shawn stop fidgeting and just tell me, your acting more nervous than Carlton when he's around snow globes."

"Today is Jules and I's 1 year anniversary."

"Congratulations buddy! What are you guys doing?"

"We just decided to keep it simple. A nice dinner and a quiet walk on the boardwalk, possible the beach, then we are gonna make sweet, sweet love."

"First off, EW, second off are you planning on giving Juliet the present you bought her for your adult vacation." Gus said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny Gus. I went over this with you already; I bought the ring because that's what I thought Juliet wanted."

"And you were willing to make a lifelong commitment to her because that's what she wanted, when you clearly aren't ready for that kind of commitment? Have you even told her you love her yet?"

"Yes because I realized that if I had to choose between marrying her now or losing her, I would choose marrying her now any day over the latter. And not that it's any of your business but I think I'm finally ready to tell her the L word tonight." after saying this Gus could see that Shawn had a bit of a scared look in his eyes, bringing back the Shawn that he's always known, scared of commitment, but he also saw something new, he could see that Shawn really was in love with Jules and that he was making progress, no matter how little the steps.

"I'll see ya Gus, I'm gonna go visit Jules at the station."

"Ok, good luck tonight buddy!" Gus knew he was going to need all the luck he could get to finally say those 3 special words to Jules; I mean they have been dating for a whole year and he hasn't directly told her yet besides accidently telling Carlton.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn walked into the station and was disappointed that he didn't see Juliet sitting at her desk so he began to look for her. Shawn eventually spotted Juliet at the downstairs filing cabinet, looking through some documents. He decided to sneak up behind her and draw his mouth right next to her ear.

In a seductive tone Shawn began "Hey Jules" and as he said this he molded his body into hers grabbing her waist.

Jules jumped slightly at not only the sudden surprise of Shawn scaring her, but also at the butterflies that began in her stomach with his warm breath on her neck and his body so close to hers"

Mmm, hey Shawn" Juliet said breathlessly.

"Happy one year" Shawn said still not lifting a seductive tone.

"Happy one year to u too." she said while turning and giving him a soft kiss.

"I get off work in about 15 minutes, I just have to finish filing these. Did you get those dinner reservations to that new Italian restaurant?"

"You bet ya! I got us the best table in the whole restaurant, I have a few connections."

"Why is it that u seem to have connections everywhere we go?"

"Because Jules I'm a very well connected man. I'm good at connecting the dots. Point A to point B. And the secret... you must never make a straight line when connecting connections, the connection must remain unpredictable and..."

"Shawn you're rambling...and making no sense."

"Well you have that effect on me Jules."

With that he pulled her into a kiss, this time there was nothing soft about it. It was filled with passion and want. Their tongues were quickly in a frenzy, neither one could seem to get enough of the other. Soon he had her pinned against the cabinet, moans leaving each other's lips.

Shawn quickly pulled away, leaving both of them breathless. She gave him a confused and frustrated look, wondering why he stopped.

"Jules, we need to stop because I'm not gonna be able to control myself much longer."

"I'm sorry, are things getting a little tight" she said with a playful look in her eyes as she wrapped her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him back in for another kiss, not caring about what he just said.

Shawn stopped her by putting his hands on her hips and restraining her movement.

"Jules, I'm going to leave now, and I'll pick you up at your house in like 2 hours, ok?"

"... Ok" she said in frustration because all she wanted at the moment was to be with Shawn, in bed and naked.

"Well, I'm going to go home and... try and compose myself." Shawn said flashing her his signature smile and walked towards the exit.

All Juliet could do was giggle, and when she thought about it she should probably do the same thing because if she didn't stop all the dirty thoughts about Shawn from going through her head before Shawn came to pick her up tonight, she wouldn't be able to make it through dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet arrived at her apartment and plopped down on her bed. When she was about to leave work Carlton threw a stack of paperwork at her, as if he knew she had special plans with Shawn and he was trying to ruin them. Also on top of it all, she still couldn't get Shawn out of her head. She had barely seen him at all these week because she was working a long case that, unfortunately, Shawn wasn't on. She realized that lying in her bed probably wasn't helping because that just brought more dirty thoughts into her head.

Knowing that Shawn was going to be at her house in about half an hour she made her way to her closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. She decided on her favorite red dress that she knew Shawn would love. Juliet began to strip out of her work clothes when she heard a knock at the door.

That couldn't be Shawn already; he was early, really early. She ran out to the front door and looked through the peep hole to see Shawn standing on her doorstep. She decided that since she was in just her underwear and she couldn't get the thought of making love to Shawn right now out of her head that she would just go with it. She ran back to her room, put on her hottest pair of high heels and leaned up against a nearby wall in front of the front door.

"Come in."

"Shawn entered and as soon as his gaze met her body, the extremely tight feeling in his pants from earlier came right back, actually when he thought about it, it might have never left.

"Jules?"

"Yes Shawn?"

Shawn just stood there, jaw slack, and speechless. Jules started walking towards him, hips swaying seductively.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since our little make out session at the station Shawn."

"Me either, Jules u look...wow."

"I don't think we're gonna make it to dinner Shawn."

"That's ok, I'll just have to eat something else." he said as he crashed his lips into hers and began devouring her mouth with his. Their bodies were quickly molded together, assuming the familiar position from earlier. Shawn's hands easily found her ass, lifting her in one swift motion. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they both let out mutual groans of relief. Shawn quickly had her pinned up against the wall, Juliet's hands finding his shirt and ripping it open, not taking the time to unbutton it. Her hands began roaming over his bare chest, her want and desire for him to be in her growing even stronger. As if Shawn was reading her mind he started stumbling towards the bedroom. As soon as he reached the bed he laid her on top of it and put all his weight on top of her, pushing his center into hers. Shawn began to wonder how they were still fully clothed for the most part, and planned on changing that. To both of their disliking he pulled himself off of Juliet and rested on his knees. Juliet was confused until Shawn's hands grabbed for the hem of her shirt and began pulling it over her head. He then discarded his shirt that he could now never wear again, not that he minded. Within seconds they were both completely naked, neither caring about foreplay. They both just wanted the feeling of the other inside of them and wanted to be put over edge. Juliet pushed Shawn onto his back and straddled him. She grabbed his cock and began to rub it over her wet center before plunging him inside of her fully.

"Fuck Jules, you feel so good."

Within seconds they both began moving at a rapidly quickening pace. Their movements became frantic and rough, both close to an orgasm.

"Shawn... I'm gonna... Ughhh."

Juliet's orgasm hit her hard and as she squeezed her inner walls Shawn was put over edge along with her.

Juliet collapsed on top of Shawn, both breathing heavy. They laid there for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth from each other's bodies. Laying there, Shawn knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even if neither of them were ready for marriage yet, he knew that someday he could see himself making Jules his forever. He also knew for a fact that he was absolutely, madly in love with the naked woman laying on top of him.

"Jules" Shawn said, pulling her head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I know you've been waiting a long time for this, and I'm so glad I have someone as lucky as you because you know I'm not good at this commitment stuff and you've been patient, letting me choose the pace of our relationship and-"

"-Shawn, you're rambling again" she said with a gentle smile.

"... Jules...I, I love you." and saying this out loud, finally made something click in Shawn's head and he realized he wasn't afraid of commitment anymore, at least not with Jules. And it made him feel silly for being scared to say it for so long.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you more than pineapple and everything else in this world and I don't wanna ever loose you."

Juliet had a huge grin on her face.

"I love you too Shawn, and I don't wanna ever loose you either!" she said as she plunged towards his lips, this time their kiss wasn't frantic like earlier, it was slow and meaningful. Both parties trying to put all their feelings into it.

Julie pulled away and laughed.

"What?" Shawn said.

"Most normal couples spend their anniversaries doing something romantic, buying each other meaningful gifts... but we, we just spend the whole night making love." she said with a smile.

"Yes Jules, but we're not a normal couple." and with that he flipped her over and they began to make love again.

By the end of the night they were both exhausted and we're cuddled into each other's sides. As they were both about to drift into a peaceful sleep Shawn whispered "Goodnight Jules, I love you."

Upon hearing those 3 words again, Juliet realized she could definitely get used to hearing Shawn tell her that every time she was about to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too Shawn."

THE END!


End file.
